


Sentinel

by luciolelights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciolelights/pseuds/luciolelights
Summary: Hanzo had grown accustomed to his life of solitude. Such is easy when all your guests harden into statues with only a glance. Yet that did not stop the blind hunter from waltzing right into his stronghold--the first human contact Hanzo has made in far longer than he can remember.Hanzo's loneliness might just get the better of him.Written for the Myth // Legend McHanzo zine.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Myth // Legend 18+ mchanzo zine. The books shipped out almost a year ago and I forgot to post this.... lmao. So here it is
> 
> The accompany artworks for this story were done by [EmBBu](https://twitter.com/EmBBuChuu/status/1167388453954293760) and [Auricaedus](https://twitter.com/auricaedus/status/1165939971523534848) they both did such lovely work *-*
> 
> You can find the rest of the pieces on [the zine's twitter page](https://twitter.com/MythMcHanzo)
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luciolelights) and [tumblr](https://luciolelights.tumblr.com/)
> 
> There is NSFW trans content here. Author is trans

Twilight loomed over the basin, the sun already hidden behind the steep cliffs. Shades of orange and pink illuminated the area and sparkled across the water. Hanzo soaked up the cooler weather now that summer was coming to a close. He sighed in content, leaning back and letting the lakewater splash around him. The only noise nearby was that of the rumbling waterfall. 

He was content. Everything was quiet. 

_But desolate._

Hanzo grimaced, chastising himself. This wasn’t the time to reminisce. There was hunting to do before the sun set completely, and his stomach was beginning to protest for him to leave the lake. Later, he could replay the old song and dance of his lingering feelings of isolation and loneliness.

Splashing his face one final time, he lifted himself from the water and crawled onto shore. A statue of a long-lost hunter stood nearby, frozen to stone ages ago. His body was left in a fighting stance, wielding a naginata with both hands, expression eternally trapped in that of horror. 

“Thank you,” Hanzo muttered to the petrified corpse as he took his golden hair tie from where it rested on the blade. Careful not to harm them, he lifted the tie and wrapped it around the snakes that made up his hair. They gave the smallest hisses of protest but soon settled and accepted their restraints.

The two snakes that remained on his fringe were left to roam as freely as they could. Normally they were quite animated, yet now they were frozen stiff, no motion beyond a few flicks of their forked tongues. 

“What is it?”

The snakes hissed softly, their attention pointed towards the gaps between the cliffs around the basin. Hanzo held still and closed his eyes, focused on listening. He could hear the _tap, tap_ of leather boots, stepping carefully so as not to make a sound. 

Little did the intruder know just how good Hanzo’s hearing was. Grabbing his gear from its usual spot on another ancient hunter’s statue, he slithered slowly towards the basin’s entrance. The shrubbery was far too dense for him to pinpoint the intruder’s location as of yet, so he needed to play it safe. 

_Snap._

They were already close.

Hanzo didn’t hesitate to nock an arrow, firing it in the direction of the noise. He watched as the arrow planted itself into a tree, and he let out a frustrated sigh. He pulled out another, letting it sit against Stormbow without fully nocking it. Cautiously, he moved forward, eyes darting around as he searched for a hint of movement.

A rush of wind and he barely managed to avoid the arrow that grazed his face. He could feel a trickle of his own blood descend into his scaly beard. _Another archer?_ The arrow sat lodged in a tree behind him and Hanzo yanked it out to inspect. The shaft was far too short to have been shot from a bow like his own. This only raised more questions than answers, but he could easily follow the arrow’s trail.

The trespasser was hiding amongst the temple ruins somewhere within the rubble of fallen pillars and broken stones. Hanzo kept himself on high alert as he slithered through the temple’s scattered remains, arrow at the ready.

He didn’t expect to be hit from behind. It was foolish of him to leave himself so unguarded.

Another arrow sliced his skin just above his left shoulder. He roared and screamed, his tail thrashing about. The wound stung, but it was fortunate that it didn’t penetrate. He spun around and fully drew back an arrow, spotting a dark figure mere yards away.

The figure was masculine in appearance and dressed entirely in shades of black and brown, with tints of gleaming silver. He was decorated with weapons and ammunition, all topped off with a ridiculous-looking hat. Hanzo watched as the hunter flipped his crossbow to his other hand, one that appeared to be a prosthetic. He reached beneath his coat and pulled out a dagger, spinning it within his palm before lurching himself forward. 

Hanzo noticed that the hunter was keeping his eyes closed. 

Letting his arrow fly, Hanzo watched helplessly as it was easily deflected by the hunter’s dagger. Yet his eyes never opened. 

There wasn’t enough time to think it over—the hunter was approaching, dagger poised high. It was difficult to maneuver with the sting of his shoulder. He twisted around, sliding away from the hunter and into the temple ruins. Tossing the bow aside, he hoisted himself up through an opening to the second floor. 

The hunter would have to open his eyes at some point to follow him.

He didn’t look back until he was safely upstairs, pressing himself against the floor and peeking through the splintered wood to watch as the hunter stumbled inside. The dagger was gone, possibly within the coat, the crossbow in his dominant hand instead. Hanzo held his breath as he watched the hunter click a bolt into place in the crossbow’s cradle.

Cautiously, the hunter stepped forward with silent footsteps. It was incredible that he’d gone this long without opening his eyes. Hanzo waited patiently for him to step further into the ruins until his backside was vulnerable and wide open. Crawling his way down through the opening, there was a brief moment of hesitation when the hunter came to a screeching halt and began to turn around.

Hanzo didn’t have time to wait and watch. He lurched the end of his tail forward, knocking away the crossbow from the hunter’s hands, the weapon sliding across the wooden floors. The hunter made a dive for it, but the effort the was fruitless. Hanzo’s scaly tail caught him in midair and quickly coiled all around his body. 

It was tempting to squeeze the life out of him. Yet perhaps it would be best to simply turn this man into stone and add him to his collection of petrified hunters. Hanzo lifted the hunter up until he was upright, feeling smug once he saw that his eyes were finally wide open. _Fear_ was evident in his dark irises, and he was keeping his gaze pointed to the floor. 

It was a valiant attempt. But this pointless game ended now.

Hanzo lifted the hunter’s face up by gripping both cheeks with a forceful hand and _roared._ His eyes glowed with a brilliant white light, fangs protruding. The snakes he kept tied back whipped around to hiss alongside him. The hunter’s eyes were blown wide with horror, staring directly into his. 

And yet, nothing happened. 

Hanzo kept trying until he finally faltered, perplexed. The hunter should’ve been petrified by now. 

“What?” He let the sentence drift away as he leaned backward, releasing his grip from the hunter’s face.

The silence ended with a soft chuckle, the hunter tilting back his head, a smug grin plastered all over his face.

“Didn’t work, did it? Thought so.”

Finally hearing his voice gave Hanzo room for pause. A deep baritone with a soft and caramel-smooth undertone. Hanzo hated to admit it, but it was _charming_. He composed himself, remembering their situation.

He frowned and set his lips in a thin line. “I do not understand.”

The hunter’s brows lifted to his hairline. “You speak the language of men?”

“Of course I do. Do not change the subject,” he emphasized this with the slightest squeeze of his tail and the hunter groaned, tilting his head back. “Why are you here?”

“I hunt monsters,” his dark eyes flicked up to Hanzo’s, but the gaze never truly met. His eyes seemed unfocused and hazy. “They told me to kill a gorgon. Said nobody could do it without turnin’ to stone but me.”

Finally, it clicked. “So you’re blind.”

“As a bat,” he said with a cocky, lopsided grin. 

Hanzo huffed. He was admittedly impressed that this man was able to get this far on his own. It was reckless for anyone to come after him, much less a blind man.

Wait.

 _He is blind_ . Hanzo could speak to him—could interact with him. This had _never_ happened before, not since Hanzo had to leave his old life behind. Part of him, a part that was so miniscule he would deny it was there, wondered if maybe, _just maybe_ , these centuries of solitude may at last come to an end.

Hanzo felt the hunter squirm against the constricted binding. His attention snapped back to reality, and he responded with another squeeze of his tail. The hunter let it be known, quite audibly, just how painful it was, his grunts echoing through the empty temple. 

“Hey! Hey now,” he groaned between words, “no need for that. This is all a misunderstandin’.”

“Invading my home and trying to take my head is fairly simple to understand,” Hanzo’s voice was toneless and flat, with no intonation of sympathy. “I should just kill you now and be done with it.” A bold bluff and he hoped this stranger would take the bait.

“H-Hold on now,” the hunter drawled, “Listen, I was only in this for the pay. B-But you’re intelligent. I don’t kill nothin’ that can think for itself. Just mindless beasts with no morals.” 

“That does not make you very good at your job.”

The hunter chuckled, “Well, that’s one reason I retired.”

Retired? This man was perhaps forty at the absolute most. He certainly had a face coated in lines marking his age, but nothing drastic beyond that. Unless it was his eyes that led him to quit. Which was a shame given how well he performed in combat. He certainly wasn’t a _helpless_ blind man, but Hanzo’s guilt would never let him carry through with killing him.

“Get out of here, hunter,” Hanzo huffed, not entirely pleased with the decision he made. He released the grip of his tail from the hunter’s body. The man fell to the floorboards with a _thud._ He groaned, peeled himself from the rotten wood, and Hanzo watched as his hands darted around him. “What is it?” 

“Where did my hat go?” 

Hanzo rolled his eyes before lowering them and immediately spotting the dusty old hat that lay just a few feet away. It must have been knocked off when Hanzo attacked him prior. He carefully plucked it from the floor, pausing for a moment to examine. 

The hat was a deep black with a wide brim and clearly worn with age. Silver decorations with shades of bright orange that matched his mechanical arm adorned the headwear. Hanzo caught the smell of smoke— _cigar smoke_ , he quickly realized—mixed with the distant scent of pinewood. 

Before he even realized what he was doing, he was bringing the hat closer, drawing it up to his face. A culmination of scents wafted into his nostrils all at once as he inhaled deeply. An image clung into his head of the two of them laying together, that musky, masculine scent overcoming all his other senses.

Hanzo snapped back to reality with heavy whiplash, pulling the hat away from him. _How_ _barbaric_! Lusting after a man he had only just met. A man who was trying to kill him mere moments ago. 

All those years spent in isolation certainly did a number on him. 

Making his way back to the hunter, he haphazardly plopped the hat onto his head. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed, adjusting the brim so it didn’t cover half his face, “you coulda just said somethin’.”

Without initially intending to, Hanzo found himself chuckling softly. However, the laughter ended with pained hissing as the movement gave him a sharp reminder of the wound in his shoulder. He cursed in his native tongue, barely above a whisper. 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

“It is nothing.” An obvious lie. Hanzo noticed from the squint of the stranger’s eyes and the way his lips curled that he wasn’t buying it. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as he exclaimed in a language Hanzo didn’t understand. 

“ _Mierda_! I hit you, didn’t I? With my crossbow bolt? Shit!” The hunter jumped to his feet and stepped towards him. Hanzo backed away with a groan as the movement sent another sharp wave of pain. “Let me help you. I’ve got a medkit with me.”

He began to reach into his coat before Hanzo exclaimed, “Enough! I will handle this myself. It is _nothing_.”

“Uh, no. You ain’t gonna be able to seal up somethin’ like that by yourself.”

“Better than to trust a blind man with a needle and thread.”

The hunter clicked his tongue. “You ain’t wrong. But, still,” he paused, letting his head hang low until the hat’s brim covered half his face. “It’s my fault you were hurt. Lemme make it up to ya.”

Hanzo’s chest seized, a sensation he had not felt in _such_ a long time. He sighed, letting all of his defenses drop. “Very well.”

* * *

Hanzo brought the hunter to the lake beneath the waterfall. It didn’t take long after for him to cheerfully divulge his name: Jesse McCree. A western name, that much was obvious. Hanzo wondered exactly how far he traveled to reach this place, but decided not to question it.

McCree was straight to business on his wound, using fresh water to clean off the mostly dried blood down Hanzo’s back and chest. 

“In good news,” McCree began as he prodded at the graze with some sort of instrument Hanzo couldn’t see, “The wound ain’t that deep. Might need a few stitches, if you don’t mind.”

“Do as you must,” Hanzo replied with a grimace from the pain as McCree worked. He was gripping the wet sand beneath him as a distraction, the cool temperature of the water keeping him calm. Having a monster hunter treat his wound was bound to be a regretful mistake, yet Hanzo had trouble keeping his heart from thundering against his chest at the touch of another _living_ _person_.

He would enjoy it while it lasted.

McCree was rubbing some sort of medicinal property into the wound at this point. And, unfortunately, Hanzo soon learned that this man was quite the chatterbox.

“So, what’s your story?” McCree began, not at all being subtle. “I’m mighty impressed to see a monster that can speak as a man.”

Hanzo scowled at the word _monster_ but let it slide. “That is because I was once a man.”

“ _Oh._ Shit, sorry, pardner. I shouldn’t’ve pried.”

“It is fine. It has been more than a century since then. I have accepted what I am,” only a partial lie. 

McCree hummed, “Mind if I ask what happened?”

 _Yes,_ Hanzo seethed. He paused, composed himself with a deep breath, and decided to be as vague as possible, “I did something unspeakably horrific, and I was cursed.”

The hunter let out a low whistle. He went silent after that, and Hanzo hissed as he felt a prodding from the metal instrument, then the first sharp poke of the needle dipping into his skin. No warning beforehand, _of course_. Neither spoke even a whisper while Hanzo allowed McCree to finish sewing up his wound. 

McCree finally spoke again as he began wrapping Hanzo’s shoulder with a bandage, “Guess we’ve both made mistakes. Ones that we gotta suffer for.” Hanzo said nothing, but McCree continued, “I went blind ‘cause of some stupid shit I did over years n’ years. Killed my own eyes and didn’t even know it ‘til the day I woke up and everythin’ was black.”

“And now you must deal with the consequences,” Hanzo mused.

McCree hummed in agreement, letting a small chuckle breakthrough. It touched Hanzo’s heart. “There. All done. Should feel better now, I hope?”

Hanzo rolled his shoulder a bit. “Mostly, yes.” He paused, swallowing thickly. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem! It was my fault, after all,” McCree said, and Hanzo felt his hands pull away. He spun around, watching the hunter pack away his tools. “Anyhow, I should get goin’.”

“Wait!” Hanzo exclaimed, before even realizing he did so. _Don’t go. Not yet._ “It will be dark soon and there are dangerous animals that roam at night.”

Hanzo held his breath when he saw McCree give that familiar squint again. “That don’t matter much to me. I can take care o’ myself.”

Biting his lip, Hanzo felt himself panic a bit and he grew desperate. “Would you like to have dinner with me? Perhaps a bath? You must have traveled far.” _Let me take care of you_ , he wanted to say.

McCree’s brows drew together and he frowned. Evidently, he was suspicious of Hanzo’s intentions. 

“You helped me, let me return the favor,” the gorgon ultimately blurted.

That seemed to spark a hint of trust between them. McCree’s expression relaxed and he shrugged, “Sure. I don’t see why not.” He packed away the medkit into his coat before peeling the entire thing off. “Can’t stay for too long, but I’ll take you up on that bath. Haven’t had one in days.”

It was a struggle for Hanzo to hide just how elated he was. He made his way out of the lake water, slithering towards McCree. “The water is fresh and clean, please help yourself.” The hunter only hummed in response and Hanzo moved past him, toward the temple.

He paused after a few moments and slowly turned around, hoping to get a glimpse of McCree without his clothing. A heat burned in his core as he watched McCree oblige to his fantasy. McCree murmured something about how “goddamn humid” it was as he peeled off his shirt and tossed it to the ground. All of his ammo and armor already laid in one pile and another one had been started by his coat. It wasn’t long before everything but his pants and boots joined in, all topped off by his hat. 

Hanzo’s eyes widened as he stared. McCree possessed a strong build, one that wasn’t at all discernible from his multiple layers of clothing. He clearly had spent countless hours working on his physique. There was a layer of fat along his belly—giving him an _adorable_ muffin top above his waistline—and Hanzo connected the dots to his previous statement of having retired some time ago. McCree was also noticeably coated in numerous scars and bullet wounds long healed over. Peculiarly, there were two just below his pecs that appeared to be relatively symmetrical.

Hanzo fled before his burning, internal lust had a chance to crawl out of him.

* * *

Hours passed in which McCree took his much-needed bath. They enjoyed a dinner together consisting of edible berries as well as a few cooked slabs of meat of a deer Hanzo hunted earlier that day. After cleaning himself up, McCree had settled back into his slacks, boots, and a thin white blouse kept open around the chest. 

Hanzo couldn’t help himself from gluing his eyes to the exposed skin. They trailed along the thick, coarse hair that coated his pecs and sternum. Eyes crawling up, Hanzo followed the line of McCree’s strong jaw and messy beard, his crooked nose, and crow’s feet. McCree had undone his ponytail and the loose hair was damp, clinging to his neck. It was nigh impossible to keep himself from staring. McCree was incredibly handsome, and Hanzo would be a fool to let him go.

McCree nearly made to leave again following their meal, but Hanzo managed to convince him to remain until dawn. He wasn’t pushy or demanding, so it was a genuine surprise when McCree just shrugged casually and made himself comfortable. They remained around a fire Hanzo set up prior, McCree laying down on an old futon Hanzo pulled from the temple. Hanzo leaned against a fallen pillar on the other side of the fire, his tail curled around himself. McCree, of course, was unable to remain quiet for long.

The hunter turned his attention to Hanzo, laying on one side while leaning on the elbow of his metal arm. “So, I just realized you never shared your name.”

“Hanzo,” he blurted, almost as a knee-jerk reaction. “Shimada Hanzo.”

“Hanzo,” McCree tasted the name on his tongue, and _god_ if Hanzo’s chest didn’t seize just from that alone. “I wanna thank ya. You’ve been a real sweetheart to me, what with everythin’ that happened today.”

_Sweetheart._

“I—” Hanzo choked on his words, cleared his throat, tried again, “It is my pleasure, McCree.”

“Call me Jesse,” he emphasized with a wink. Hanzo’s breath hitched and he froze in place. When silence passed over them, McCree pursed his lips and stood up, stepping carefully over to Hanzo. He fumbled a bit, holding his flesh hand before him.

“Where ya at?” he murmured.

Following a brief moment of hesitation, Hanzo reached up and met him halfway with a slight touch. McCree gripped his hand and clung to it as if it was his savior and settled next to Hanzo, not letting the hold on him loose. Hanzo was perplexed at what the hunter was trying to accomplish, but soon calmed himself and kept his gaze forward on the fire.

They were close. Far too close. Close enough to brush shoulders, for McCree’s thigh to touch his tail as they made themselves comfortable against the fallen pillar. McCree shifted his metal hand to replace the flesh one, letting the former run lightly up Hanzo’s arm. After he reached his biceps, he squeezed them a few times and whistled low. 

“Damn, you’re strong.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but chuckle at that, so brash and sudden. “Might I ask what you are doing?”

McCree grinned wildly, “Studyin’. Was just curious what you looked like, is all.” The grin faded in an instant. “If you want me to stop, you can say so.”

“I—” Hanzo stumbled, bit his lip, didn’t know what to say without sounding desperate for human touch. “I do not mind.”

McCree was on him in an instant, his flesh hand traveling from arm to shoulder, unknowingly trailing the tattoo adorning Hanzo’s skin. He curled around the clavicle, drifted down his sternum but only went about halfway, to his navel. Had he gone any further, Hanzo would have burst. Already, he could feel his face burning at an absolute cinder.

Turning right, McCree’s fingers crawled over to Hanzo’s hips, running up his side until he reached his pectorals. Hanzo gasped at the slight brush of his nipple, but McCree acted as if nothing happened. His hand settled right above where Hanzo’s human heart remained.

“Your heart’s racin’,” McCree murmured, a sly smirk crawling on his face, “How long has it been since anyone touched ya?”

Hanzo swallowed, his throat suddenly parched. “It has… been some time.” Appearing weak and touch-starved before the hunter was the absolute _last_ of his wishes.

This was going to be much easier said than done, as McCree leaned closer and said, “Mind if I study your face next?”

Hanzo nodded silently before realizing how stupid that was, and he spoke at hardly above a whisper, “That is fine.”

McCree shifted until he was sitting on Hanzo’s lap and his hand darted up his neck, crawling to his chin and rubbing curiously at the scaly sort of facial hair he possessed. The sensation of his face being touched by another _real, living person_ left Hanzo closing his eyes in bliss. The hand curled to his cheekbones, a thumb brushing along the underside of the sharp edge. His hairline was next, and the fingers trailed about halfway through before dropping down to the bumps of his nose. 

Finally, those wicked fingers reached his lips, and they remained there far longer than elsewhere. They brushed all along the line of his lips, lingering especially on the bottom half, tugging it just slightly. Hanzo’s programming shut down, nothing in his body moving save for his rapid heartbeat. His eyes snapped open and stared wildly into McCree’s, and he only received an unfocused, hazy gaze in return.

It was when those fingers began to leave that Hanzo snatched the hand, tugging it back. McCree’s wrist curled, and Hanzo pressed a few shaky kisses within his open palm. McCree ever so softly let his thumb rub along his cheek. He didn’t pull away, didn’t react with disgust or fear, and Hanzo sighed, soaking up the touch of another person for the first time in over a century.

“Oh, sweetheart,” McCree murmured, his voice so lovingly soft and inviting, smooth as caramel, “This is what you wanted, ain’t it?”

“I…” Hanzo’s voice remained static, not even certain how to address the situation.

“It’s alright, sweet pea. You don’t gotta say nothin’. You been alone a long time, huh?”

Hanzo could only respond with a slight nod.

McCree swallowed audibly before continuing, “I could tell, y’know. I may be blind but I ain’t oblivious to how you been starin’ at me.” Hanzo’s body went stiff at that, but McCree gifted him some reassuring caresses. “Tell me to stop, and I’ll stop, okay?”

McCree leaned forward, and their lips brushed together, just slightly. There was a moment of hesitation for Hanzo, a second for his mind to click back into place and for him to register what was happening. Taking a shaky breath, Hanzo met McCree halfway and drew him in for a proper kiss, tugging him closer and closer until they were melded together.

McCree—no, _Jesse_ —tasted just like the smoke and pinewood of his clothing, the fragrances clashing together leaving Hanzo overwhelmed. Surges of lust ran through his every limb, helping him feel bold enough to let his hands run along Jesse’s thighs, taking two firm grips of his ass. Jesse pulled away just long enough to gasp into his open mouth. Hanzo drew one hand into Jesse’s hair, tugging him back to latch onto his throat with open-mouthed kisses. 

Hanzo enjoyed every single gasp and moan Jesse uttered from his kiss-bruised lips. He felt Jesse’s Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly, heard him lick his lips, and he spoke softly, “You been wantin’ this for a long time, huh?” Hanzo acknowledged the statement with a groan, and Jesse continued, “ _Fuck,_ sweetheart… I’ll give you what you need, I promise.”

Hanzo let his mouth travel down to Jesse’s clavicle, then further until he reached his hairy pectorals. He gripped the blouse where it had been left open and popped off the remainder of its buttons, spreading the clothing apart until it fell off Jesse’s shoulders, landing on the grass. 

Jesse chuckled, “Easy now, cherry blossom, don’t wanna rush this.”

 _Cherry blossom._ Of all the pet names, that one, somehow, had Hanzo’s cheeks absolutely _flaming._ He let his hands run along Jesse’s frame, caressing and squeezing his chest and soaking up every moan and sigh uttered from Jesse’s lips. 

“I am not a patient man,” Hanzo murmured as he let his forked tongue roll over one nipple, pinching the other between his fingers. 

Jesse moaned wildly, his hands flying up to Hanzo’s shoulders in a pair of deathly grips. Jesse spurred Hanzo onward, melting beneath his touch as he practically _begged_ for more. Hanzo delivered with pleasure. 

The hunter pressed a kiss to his forehead, sweet and chaste. “I ain’t sure how to ask, so I’ll be blunt,” he began, biting his lip as he paused, “Do you, uh… have a cock?”

Hanzo froze at the brash question. His eyes flickered down to see that his two cocks had already sprung from their cloaca. Distracted solely by Jesse, he hardly noticed his body’s reaction. Naturally, a smug grin plastered his face and he cooed, “Even better.”

Taking both of Jesse’s hands in his own, he guided them down to grip the two organs, watching in anticipation for Jesse’s reaction. He wouldn’t put it past Jesse to be disgusted. They were unnatural, more akin to a snake’s anatomy than a human’s. Though the shape of them was closer to the latter.

Hanzo risked a glance down. Jesse remained flaccid. A shame that he let his hopes up.

Until Jesse’s flesh hand gripped tighter and his thumb ran up to poke at the tip as if studying the organ. Finished with one, Jesse reached for the other and did the same. After a moment, his eyes seemed to sparkle, and Hanzo’s breath caught in his throat.

“ _Two_?” Jesse asked, stunned.

Hanzo’s confidence returned in a flash, spurred on by Jesse’s intrigue. A clawed finger tilted Jesse’s head up by the chin, and he purred, “I can fuck you once, fill you to the brim, then do it all over again. Would you like that, hunter? Would you like me to stuff you with my come?”

Jesse swallowed thickly and his jaw went slack, “P—Please,” he whimpered.

Despite Jesse’s obvious interest, Hanzo noticed there still wasn’t a tent in his pants. His fingers dipped down to Jesse’s waistband, toying idly with the fabric. The hunter’s dead eyes sparked alight with anticipation, yet his body seemed to say otherwise. 

Hanzo tugged at the clothing, hoping Jesse would get the hint, “Are… are you—“

“You’re doin’ great, sweetheart, I promise.” Jesse undid his belt buckle, slipped the leather out, and threw it somewhere behind Hanzo. “You can take these off.” Not a moment of hesitation. Jesse was ready to get straight to business. Hanzo slipped off his boots first, tossing them aside to be forgotten until later. Swiftly, his deft hands reached for the waistband next, undoing the button and slipping it all off until Jesse was completely nude.

Hanzo couldn’t help but stare in awe, taking in Jesse’s enticing physique. Just as he saw earlier, Jesse was strong and muscular but had layers of softness as well. Hair covered almost every inch of his body, and Hanzo wanted to let his hands sift through all of it. He finally murmured, barely above a whisper, “You’re gorgeous…”

Jesse responded with a hungry kiss, all teeth, and tongue, and took a firm grip of one of Hanzo’s cocks with his flesh hand. Hanzo moaned into the kiss as Jesse gripped tightly and let his hand slowly—tantalizingly so—run up and down the shaft. Hanzo responded by pressing his thumb against Jesse’s own cock and rubbing it in circles, adoring the mewl that Jesse uttered as he pulled mere inches away from his lips.

Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s neck, leaning in and huskily whispering into his ear, “So, sugar, you gonna get to it? I ain’t a patient man, either.” He enunciated this with a suggestive roll of his hips, and Hanzo shivered. 

So long… it had been so long since he’d done this—since he’d even _felt_ this strongly for someone. The feeling was foreign to him after all these years. The more Jesse made it clear that he lusted for him, the more that Hanzo crumbled to pieces.

Hanzo uttered a sharp growl before taking a firm grip on Jesse’s ass and lifting him up. Jesse yelped at the movement, his arms wrapping around Hanzo much more tightly. Jesse buried his face into the crook between Hanzo’s neck and shoulder.

Hanzo didn’t hesitate for a moment before sinking into Jesse. The hunter’s response was immediate, and Hanzo adored the deep moan Jesse let out into his ear. 

“F—Fuck…” Jesse whined, “damn, sugar, you’re much bigger than I thought you’d be.”

“Do you need a moment?”

“Y—Yeah… just go in slowly, okay? I’ll be fine.”

Hanzo grunted in acknowledgment and did as Jesse asked. When he was fully seated, he peppered kisses all over Jesse’s neck and shoulder. The sensation was incredible. Jesse’s heat made him shudder when his walls squeezed tightly around his cock. Though he didn’t want to rush this for Jesse’s sake, he was growing impatient. 

Hanzo tested the waters, rocking his hips slowly to let Jesse get a feel for him. He was delighted to hear Jesse’s approval in the form of soft moans and the slight rake of nails along his back. Hanzo took that as a sign to speed up, and he quickly set a steady rhythm.

The noises Jesse made enthralled him. Every moan—every gasp—every whisper into his ear begging for more. Hanzo delivered, yet Jesse was never sated, so greedy and starving for his cock. The claws of Jesse’s prosthetic dug deeply into his shoulder blade, enough to make a bit of blood trickle down Hanzo’s back. With the brutal pace, it wasn’t long before he spilled inside Jesse, so much seed filling him up that it dripped back out and down Hanzo’s shaft.

They both paused for breath, but Hanzo wasn’t nearly finished—Jesse had yet to come, after all. 

“Round two?” was all he asked, and Jesse’s enthusiastic nod was all he needed. He leaned over just enough to set Jesse down, only to lift him back up from behind, holding him above the other, unused cock. “You’re not coming until I tell you to.”

“Y—Yes, sir,” was Jesse’s reply, immediately followed by a lengthy moan as Hanzo’s neglected cock filled him up, given extra slick from all the come that remained. 

Hanzo drew everything out longer this time, going slow and steady. Jesse only whined, rolled back his head over Hanzo’s shoulder, begged him to hurry, to stuff him, to fill him up. Hanzo adjusted his speed gradually, going faster and harder but at a snail’s pace. Part of it was to tease and taunt Jesse and leave him on edge. Another part of it was to savor this experience, not knowing if he would ever have it again.

“Hanzo…” Jesse wept, his fingers digging into the strong arms that held him steady, “p—please—”

“Touch yourself,” Hanzo commanded, with a sharp thrust, “I want to see you.”

Jesse didn’t hesitate to obey, the fingers of his flesh hand dipping down to his own cock. Hanzo delivered just a few more sharp thrusts before Jesse was moaning wildly, clenching so _tightly_ around Hanzo. He groaned as his own orgasm came abruptly, the second cock filling Jesse up the same as the first. Hanzo pulled out, so sensitive that he shuddered, but felt smug satisfaction when he saw the come that spilled from Jesse’s hole down his inner thighs.

Words escaped them both. The high from their orgasms left them panting without breath. Jesse had gone completely boneless in Hanzo’s arms, so he carried Jesse over to the lake and attempted to clean him up. Jesse shivered violently when he was placed into the water, murmuring incomprehensible gibberish.

“Shh, Jesse, it’s alright,” Hanzo tried to soothe him, cradling the man in his arms. The prosthetic wandered about before gripping tightly on Hanzo’s shoulder, and Jesse’s eyes popped open. He blinked several times before his eyes became unfocused once again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jesse muttered, his flesh hand rubbing against his forehead, “you fucked me so good I clocked out for a second there.” Hanzo only chuckled, and he leaned over to press a kiss to Jesse’s sweat matted hair.

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“‘Course I did,” Jesse said with a bright grin, “but I think I’m tuckered out.” Hanzo gave him a noise of understanding, letting Jesse remain in his arms as he cleaned him off and brought him back to the fire. Hanzo set Jesse down on the futon near the flames, leaving only to find some sort of cloth to help him dry off.

“Thanks, sweet pea,” Jesse murmured when Hanzo wrapped him up, and the hunter gave him a soft smile, “Lay down with me?” An innocent enough request, yet Hanzo felt the heat rise to his face. He obliged, and the two of them settled together on the futon, Jesse leaning against Hanzo’s chest, his flesh arm wrapped around the gorgon’s torso. 

Content, they remained together in silence, the only noise coming from the crackling fire. There was nothing that _needed_ to be said. Yet Hanzo’s mind could only drift to the future and the question of _what now?_ It rang in his mind, reminding him that he didn’t deserve this, not after everything he’d done. Jesse had his own life outside of this basin, after all.

He knew these things. He knew he was a selfish man and that he wanted Jesse all to himself. Despite these thoughts, his mouth ran faster than his brain, and before he even realized it, he said, “Will you stay? Here? With me?”

Jesse had been drawing circles into his side, but he froze at those words. A long silence broke out between them. A loud silence. Before, finally—

“Sure.”

Hanzo’s breath hitched with a slight gasp. “Are… are you certain?”

Jesse pulled himself off Hanzo’s chest, sitting up and giving him a hard stare. “You sound so surprised. Why’d you ask, then?”

“I—I did not expect you to say yes…” Hanzo pulled himself into a sitting position as well but inched away from Jesse.

“Hanzo, listen—”

“I am a monster, Jesse McCree.” Tears were welling up in his eyes, despite his resistance. The first ones in over a century. “I am not deserving of any of this.”

Two hands gripped his face. One warm of flesh and the other cold of steel. Jesse was pulling him closer, forcing Hanzo to look into his lifeless eyes. 

“Listen to me, Hanzo. You’ve proven to me that you ain’t a monster. Nevermind whatever fucked up shit you think you’ve done. You’ve got a man’s face,” Jesse expanded on this with soft brushes of his thumbs, “and a man’s body,” his hands trailed down, cupping Hanzo’s pecs, “but most importantly, a man’s soul.” Jesse’s pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Hanzo was shaking by this point, the tears already escaped and flowed down his scaly face. Jesse wiped them away with his thumb. Hanzo heaved, murmuring, “I… I have done horrible things, Jesse… I do not deserve—”

“What happens, happens,” Jesse interrupted him, voice stern, “The past don’t matter. What matters is how you make up for it.”

At that, Hanzo went silent. Jesse’s words and soft touches helped him collect himself. 

Jesse continued without pause, “Y’know… after goin’ blind and retirin’, everythin’ became so pointless. I really thought there was nothin’ left for me. But maybe... well, I never believed much in fate and shit, but I don’t at all regret takin’ on that assignment to come here. I was able to meet you, after all.” Jesse chuckled, a smile burning brightly on his face. “I’m a monster hunter who can’t do his job anymore, so I’ve got nothin’ better to do. I wanna get to know you better and I’m willin’ to make this work if you are.”

Hanzo answered him with a searing kiss. He pulled away only to press their foreheads together and murmur, “I am.”

Jesse pulled him back down and soon began to doze off in Hanzo’s arms. Knowing that he was no longer alone left Hanzo grinning as he held Jesse closer and delivered a soft kiss to his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't very happy with how this fic turned out tbh, I had more ideas for it but had to stick to a character limit lmao 
> 
> But if you did enjoy it, cool! Thank you! Kisses!!


End file.
